


Evolutionary Relationship

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You’re the botanist at The Sanctuary and you’ve caught Simon’s eye.





	1. Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperPrincessPea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon needs your help with a mistletoe problem.

You crunch through the pine needles covering the ground, following Simon to the spot he was telling you about.

“Shit,” you mutter under your breath as what he mentioned earlier comes into view.

The entire stand of trees has been taken over by mistletoe.

“Thanks for noticing this.” You tie a red strip of fabric around the tree that seems to be the border of the infestation. “I should have been paying more attention. We can’t let this spread further.”

You hand him another red strip, pointing at a tree across the clearing from where you’re standing. “Tie it around that one, please.” Simon takes the scrap from you and gestures to the tree for confirmation. When you nod, he deftly ties your marker around the tree and looks around.

“Is it safe?” he wonders.

“To touch, you mean?” you clarify, following the tangled green mass further into the clearing so you can see how far back it goes.

“For starters,” he answers.

“It won’t hurt us,” you confirm. “Just the plants. Mistletoe is a parasite,” you inform him. “It attaches itself to a host plant and absorbs its water and nutrients in order to grow. These trees should be a lot bigger, but the mistletoe is stunting their growth.” You feel branches crack under your feet and look down. “And they’re losing branches. Eventually they’re going to die.”

“Is it bad to lose these trees?”

You shrug. “They’re pretty much only good for wood.”

Simon chuckles. “Don’t let Negan hear you say that.”

You laugh. “Good call.” You put up with Negan because he actually understands your value, but you’re not exactly a fan of his innuendos.

“So what do we do with this stuff?” Simon gestures around the clearing. “Can we use it?”

“If you want to poison somebody, sure.” He raises his eyebrows. “Mistletoe is toxic. If you eat it, you’ll get sick.” You squint, trying to get a good look at the berries and leaves. “It depends on what species it is. And on how much you ingest. It’s fatal if it’s enough. Though it has been used in limited amounts to treat arthritis and high blood pressure. We can gather some of the seeds and I’ll take samples to study.”

You pause and glance at Simon. “And, you know, just in case we meet someone we don’t like.”

You wink at him and Simon smirks. “I didn’t think you loosened up or had a sense of humor,” he teases.

“I have my moments,” you murmur.

The truth is that you just find it easier to relax around Simon. You know some people think he's intimidating because of his size, and obviously he can be intimidating if he wants to be, but you’ve hung around him enough to know that he’s actually a pretty mellow guy.

And he’s nice. He doesn’t mind it when you get a little nerdy and talk about plants. He understands that you have a lot to contribute to the community’s survival as a botanist. He’s constantly bringing you things he thinks you can use that he or others found when they were out on runs and asking if there’s anything else you need. On nights when you work late, he brings you dinner because he knows that you’ll forget to eat otherwise.

Your brow furrows as you straighten back up.

As smart as you are, sometimes you can be remarkably obtuse.

Simon likes you, doesn’t he?

You jump as you realize that he’s standing right next to you, holding a twig of mistletoe over your head casually. “How did this stuff become the symbol for kissing at Christmas if it’s poisonous?”

You lick your lips nervously. “Well, it’s pretty, for one. But it’s also always been associated with fertility and vitality because of how fast it grows and how hard it is to kill. It even survives through winter, when most plants die. We’ll probably need to burn it to make sure it doesn’t come back.”

You’re talking too much, aren’t you? “Anyway, um, that’s why it’s supposed to be bad luck if you don’t kiss under it during the holidays,” you finish. “Some traditions say that you should kiss once for each berry on the sprig,” you add breathlessly, noticing that there are five on the one Simon has chosen.

“Well. We’ve already got zombies. The last thing we need is bad luck,” Simon muses.

Then he leans down and kisses you.

Your reaction is immediate. You curl your arms up under his and over his shoulders, holding him to you as his hand splays out over the small of your back to hold you in place.

His mustache tickles your face as he pulls away; you whine in protest. “Four more,” he whispers.

You tremble as he kisses you again. He’s more insistent this time, and your belly gets tight as heat pools between your legs. Simon is firm and solid against you, but he holds you so delicately, like you’re precious.

He pulls away again, brushing his nose over yours. The next time he kisses you, he opens his mouth, uttering a soft, desperate sound of pleasure that makes you quiver with excitement.

The fourth time he kisses you, his tongue lightly traces your lips. He smiles when you moan loudly, unable to stop yourself.

“One more,” he reminds you. His playful tone is gone, his voice completely serious, and as much as you’re looking forward to the next kiss, you don’t want it to be over.

He slides his tongue into your mouth, moving his hand down so it’s cupping your bottom, lifting and squeezing you gently, crushing your breasts against his exquisitely muscled chest.

When the last kiss finally ends, you cling to him, whimpering softly. He chuckles and kisses your forehead.

“I’m definitely keeping this,” he reveals, wiggling the mistletoe. “It is very lucky.”

You blush shyly. “Just don’t put it in your mouth.” You reach up and stroke his mustache where it meets the corner of his lips.

Simon grins at you wickedly. “I plan to have other things occupying my mouth soon, so that won’t be a problem.”

Your blush deepens and you actually squeak.

“Damn, that is cute, sweetheart,” Simon declares affectionately, looking around. “Come on. It’s getting dark. We should get back inside for tonight and tackle this tomorrow.”

You nod. For once, you’re eager to stop working.

“Would you join me for dinner?” Simon requests politely, his eyes twinkling in the twilight.

“Is dinner you?”

Simon’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I had no idea you were so naughty.” He turns to lead you back to The Sanctuary, putting his arm around your shoulder to keep you close. “And you can have me for dinner, sweetheart, but you’re dessert, and I always eat my dessert first.”

You didn’t think you could blush more, but clearly you were wrong.

Simon kisses your temple. “That blush is cute too,” he tells you. “I’m looking forward to seeing it all over you.”

You start to walk a little faster. Simon stops and moves in front of you, bending down. “Hop on, sweetheart.”

You giggle as you climb up, clasping your arms around his neck as he lifts your legs and starts to give you a piggyback ride.

Something cold hits your face. “Simon, it’s snowing.”

He stops and you both stare up into the sky. Simon wiggles his mustache as snowflakes land in it.

“Now you’re the cute one,” you observe.

“I’m okay with that,” he admits.

He stays still for another moment and you savor the silence. The Sanctuary is never totally silent. Sometimes you miss the quiet.

When you shiver against his back, Simon starts moving again. “Come on. Let’s get you warm.”

You hug him tightly. “Merry Christmas, Simon.”

His hands squeeze your legs. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”


	2. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Simon decorate The Sanctuary for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as part of [@simons-thirst-squad's](https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Fsimons-thirst-squad.tumblr.com%2F#_=_) 2017 Advent Calendar challenge.

You hand another strand of tinsel up to Simon, totally not staring at his impressive ass and thighs, which are tensed alluringly so he can stay on the ladder.

You’re decorating one of The Sanctuary’s larger rooms for the big Christmas party Negan wants to throw. Normally the workers would do this, but you and Simon volunteered to get into the Christmas spirit.

Negan strolls into the room, whistling cheerfully and swinging Lucille. “Howdy, howdy, howdy, motherfuckers!” he drawls dramatically. “Which one of you ho ho hos wants to deck my fucking balls?”

Once he’s sufficiently distracted, you roll your eyes at Simon, who’s grinning down at you. “He’s not subtle, is he?” you muse.

Simon chuckles. “No, but that’s him. Our larger than life leader, you know? Better him than me. I’m much more effective looming in the background.”

“You do loom well,” you observe, winking at him.

“Give me some more tinsel,” he requests.

You look down at the box and frown. “We’re out. Do we have more anywhere?”

Simon climbs down from the ladder and you playfully pout at him. He kisses your forehead and grins. “In the shed. Come on.”

You follow him outside curiously. “We have a shed?” you wonder.

“Yeah. I built it.” Simon gestures at the little building that you never knew was located behind The Sanctuary.

“You built this?” Simon nods as you study it. “I couldn’t even get my husband to clean out the shed that came with our house,” you complain.

Simon glances at you. “You were married?”

You shrug. “What? You thought no guy ever thought I was adorable and nerdy before you?” you tease.

Simon laughs. “I just… hadn’t thought about it, I suppose,” he answers honestly. “You’ve never mentioned it.” He pauses. “Did he… die… in all of this?”

“I assume so. We got divorced a few years before everything happened. Last I knew, he was in California.”

Simon wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” you murmur. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” he counters. “We shouldn’t have to worry about losing people the way we do now.” He tips your chin up and gazes down into your eyes. “Especially the ones we love.”

“Love?” you whisper.

“Love,” he repeats. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Simon,” you admit softly.

He kisses you. You cling to him happily, glad that you can have this one little moment to yourselves.

Once you part, Simon grins again. “All right, sweetheart. We gotta finish decorating this place or else Negan’s going to deck my balls.”

You giggle. “He’ll have to fight me first. And I’m scrappy! Don’t let the scientist thing fool you.”

“Never,” Simon promises. “But let’s try to avoid you and Negan having a smackdown if we can.”

“I won’t argue with that,” you agree.

As you enter the shed, you realize that everything is neatly labeled and organized. You sigh dreamily and Simon arches an eyebrow at you.

“You might be the perfect man. I’m just saying.”

“I’m happy to be your perfect man, sweetheart.” Simon hefts three boxes up into his arms. “Lock up after me?”

“I can carry something,” you protest, doing what he asks.

“What do you think these big muscles are for, woman?”

“Holding me down in bed?” you purr.

Simon tilts his head. “Okay, I’m not going to say no to that.”

“Better finish decking fast.”

Simon sets the boxes down as soon as you’re back inside, making a dramatic show of opening them and randomly throwing tinsel everywhere. “Look good?” You laugh uproariously.

“If you want everyone to trip while they try to dance, maybe.”

“All right, all right. Help me out here. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can deck your halls.” Simon wags his eyebrows at you and leans back sultrily.

“Can’t even use your own moves,” you quip. “Gotta use Negan’s.”

“So much for the perfect man, huh?”

You nudge his shoulder. “You’re still perfect,” you assure him. “Perfectly dorky.”

“I can handle that.” He gets back on the ladder and you hand him another string of tinsel.

You resume totally not staring at his impressive ass and thighs.

“I know you’re staring,” he finally confesses slyly as you hand him the next string.

“I am doing no such thing,” you respond, drawing a halo over your head with your finger.

“Like I believe that.” Simon crawls down from the ladder to move it before climbing up again. “It’s okay. I’ll punish you later.”

You bite your lip. “Tie that tinsel faster,” you huff. Simon sighs heavily and deliberately starts going as slow as he can. You groan, acting like he couldn’t possibly do anything worse.

You gaze up at him as he keeps going at his normal speed. You’d honestly never thought you’d see anyone do anything as mundane as decorate for Christmas again after all of this started.

But here, with Simon, just for a moment, everything is normal, and you couldn’t ask for more.


	3. Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Simon a painful memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as part of [@simons-thirst-squad's](https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Fsimons-thirst-squad.tumblr.com%2F#_=_) 2017 Advent Calendar challenge.

You round the corner of the hallway and finally spot Simon. He’s carefully arranging plastic figures into a little nativity scene in a corner, trying to make The Sanctuary more festive.

“There you are,” you murmur, sneaking up beside him and wrapping your arm around his waist. “Did you raid somebody’s garage?” you tease.

Simon chuckles. “Yes, actually. Nearby neighborhood that we cleaned out. Took everything. Never know when something might be useful, you know?”

“I have some dried holly branches if you want them,” you offer. “We could hang them on the eaves of the manger.”

“That would be nice,” Simon agrees, pausing before he asks, “Why do you have holly? Isn’t that poisonous?”

You giggle. “You’ve been hanging out with me too long,” you joke. “It is poisonous, but if you make tea with just the right amount of berries, it’s a good, well... laxative.” You shrug sheepishly and he laughs.

“Always good to know.” He bends over and picks up the baby Jesus. “Let me put him in the cradle and then we can go get the holly.”

You hug yourself anxiously, biting your lip as you watch Simon nestle baby Jesus into place. He’s gentle, like he’s holding a real baby, and it makes you wonder.

When he stands back up and turns to you, his brow furrows and he immediately pulls you into his arms. “You okay, sweetheart?” His lips brush your temple soothingly.

“Yeah,” you whisper. You’re not, really, but it’s depressing enough living in a zombie apocalypse without thinking about the past.

“No, you’re not.” Simon is much more perceptive than most people give him credit for. He knows you remarkably well. He did even before you were technically together, and now he knows you even more. It’s impossible to hide anything from him, really.

He nudges you gently. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Do you have kids?” you ask softly.

“Not that I know of,” Simon replies lightly. It works; his phrasing makes you smile.

After a moment, he replies, “Do you?”

You nod. “I had a son. A long time ago.”

“Where was he when…?” Simon looks around. You understand what he means.

“Already gone. He died when he was just a month old. They called it crib death because they couldn’t find any other explanation.” You wipe a tear away as you remember it. “I put him to bed that night and he was fine. The next time I checked on him, he… wasn’t.”

Simon pulls your head into his chest as you start to cry. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Does the nativity scene upset you? I can take it down.”

“Don’t,” you sniffle. He wipes your eyes with his shirt and strokes your hair comfortingly. “It’s nice.” You hesitate and Simon waits, gazing at you expectantly.

“It’s just that I always wanted to try again. Even after what happened. My husband blamed me. He said I was broken and asked for a divorce. That’s why we weren’t together anymore.”

“Do you still want to try again?”

You blink at him. “What?”

He shrugs and grins. “Gotta rebuild the world sometime, sweetheart. I’m not saying we have to start right now, but we could talk about it.”

You’re not quite sure what you want yet, but the fact that he’s willing to consider it means a lot to you.

“Just… think about it, okay? Take your time. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I don’t, Simon,” you assure him. “I just need to process it. I’d given up on the whole idea, but maybe I don’t have to.”

“I want to give you everything you want, sweetheart. So you just let me know what that is and I’ll make it happen.”

“Thank you, Simon. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He kisses you affectionately. “Come on. Let’s go get that holly.”

You cling to him as you walk, turning everything over in your mind.

What do you want with Simon?

You’ll definitely have to figure that out.


	4. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Simon live happily ever after.

**Five Years Later**

You hold your daughter's hand as you walk through the gardens. She grins up at you, helping you meticulously collect the seeds you'll need to make sure you can replant each year.

Simon trails behind you, your son on his shoulders, squealing happily at how high up he is.

Five years ago, at that first Christmas dance, you'd told Simon that you were ready to have a family with him. You hadn't expected to get pregnant almost right away, but less than a year later, the two of you were married with a daughter. Your son followed a little over two years ago.

Thanks to your expertise, The Sanctuary has turned into a thriving oasis. The land around the factory has been cleared and cultivated for miles. You were even able to oversee the construction of a greenhouse to grow things that wouldn't normally survive in Virginia's environment.

As you made connections with other communities, Negan's strength, tempered by Simon's diplomacy, led to powerful alliances. You guided each new group in how to best use the land available to them, and you make monthly trips to check on crops.

You still take care of problems like that pesky mistletoe that first brought you and Simon together too.

It's a good life. A better life than you could have ever imagined having after the world imploded. Simon is a wonderful husband and father, and your kids are your pride and joy.

You decorate for the Christmas dance every year now, and Simon always puts up the nativity scene he found right outside your door.

Not for the first and you hope not for the last time, you smile as you realize that your life is boring. Downright normal.

“We finished, Mommy!” your daughter announces. You nod and carefully store the seeds to take back to your lab later.

“Good job, honey,” you congratulate her. “What's it time for now?”

“School!” she yells excitedly. She just started going and she loves it. She definitely takes after you.

Of course, she also helped Simon extend the shed, so she takes after him too.

“Come on, princess.” Simon holds out his hand. “Daddy will take you, okay? I have to drop your brother off at daycare on the way.”

“Okay, Daddy!” She throws her arms around you and kisses your cheek as you bend to return the embrace. “I love you, Mommy!”

“I love you too, honey. Have fun at school, okay? You'll have to tell me all about it later.”

“I will! Bye!” She skips ahead as Simon gives you a quick kiss. Your son leans over to give you one too, almost toppling off of his father's shoulders. You catch him and give him a big hug.

“Be good at daycare, okay, little man?”

“Yes, Mommy!” You transfer him back to Simon's arms.

You both laugh as your daughter hollers, “Daddy! I'm going to be late for school!”

“Can't be late for school, can we?” Simon chuckles, winking at you. “I'll be back to help with the delivery.”

“Thanks.” You give him one last little wave and head to the front gate.

It's delivery day, and that means a lot of inventory for you to check and materials to take possession of. Most of what it is delivered is food; The Hilltop, The Kingdom, Alexandria, and Oceanside all have more land than The Sanctuary, and other unique resources too. The Hilltop has far more space for livestock and chickens, and Oceanside can fish.

You also need to check the return deliveries. After the carts are unloaded here, you'll fill them back up with what The Sanctuary is sending in trade.

You start with Alexandria's load since it has tomatoes. Everything is checked for the right quantity and quality before being sent to wherever it's going. You collect the seed packets and other growing-related paraphernalia on your own cart. Simon will take it back to your lab later.

One of the drivers hands you a bag with a sample inside of it. “Something we couldn't identify. Figured you could help. There's a whole cluster of them growing near The Hilltop.”

You take it out of the bag and smile to yourself. You hadn't expected to see one of these again. They can grow in the wild, but they're certainly not native to Virginia. You wonder how they ended up here.

Simon returns and comes up beside you. “What's that?” he asks.

“It's a peace lily,” you explain. “They were very popular house and office plants before because they symbolize prosperity.” You turn the bloom over in your hands thoughtfully. “They also symbolize rebirth. I hope it's a good omen.”

The driver tilts his head thoughtfully. “So they're not useful, really?”

You shake your own head. “No, there's not really anything we could use them for. They just look pretty. Not that that's a bad thing.”

“They're not dangerous, though, right?”

“Not extremely. They can be toxic to dogs and cats, and humans if enough is ingested, but you wouldn't have any reason to eat them. If you're going to get rid of them, I could visit and transplant them back here to the flower garden.” You'd hate to kill them all.

He shrugs. “Sure.” Clearly he doesn't think it's worth the trouble, but it's not up to him.

“We could go back with the delivery,” Simon suggests. “I bet the kids would love to take a trip.”

“I don't know,” you tease. “Our daughter will probably not take too kindly to missing school.”

Simon laughs. “I'll get all of her homework and we can have lessons on the way. And The Hilltop has a school. Maybe she can visit while she's there. Broaden her horizons.”

You set your clipboard down and put your arms around his neck. “I think that sounds like a fantastic idea,” you agree.

“All right. Let me go make the arrangements with Negan so we can be ready. I don't want to have to delay anyone because they're waiting for us.”

Before he can go, you stand on your tiptoes and kiss him. He pauses, kissing you back deeply, his large hands gripping your waist possessively.

“I love you, Simon,” you murmur after pulling back.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

You linger for just another moment. Then he goes to find Negan, and you go back to cataloging.

It's just another day. There are always small adjustments and considerations, but otherwise, everything runs smoothly. You know what to expect.

And you couldn't be happier with that.

**THE END**


End file.
